What she means to him part 5
by ihavenocluewhythisismyname
Summary: When robin faints after starfire dies, what will happen to him. this is my last ine, so, ya.I will continue to make more, though. :


What she means to him (part 5)

"Robin?" Starfire's voice said. "You are awake?"

_Starfire? No. No, she can't be alive! I saw her..... This is a dream! Of course! A dream! No matter how much I want it to be real, it never will be. Never._

"Robin?" This time, her voice was a little more serious. "Are you there?"

Robin groaned. It was Raven's voice. "Raven?"

"He's awake, Cyborg."

"Yo. Robin," Cyborg said. His voice sounded like he's been crying. "You there?"

"Yeah," Robin sighed.

"Dude. We're really sorry, especially me," Beast Boy said, his nose running. "I know I've been kinda harsh to you earlier, and I bet you feel the pain more than any of us, so we're all really, really sorry."

"It's okay, Beast Boy," Robin croaked out. _Yeah. Way to keep your control, Robin._

"So, are you going to be okay?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not sure," Robin said, sucking in some air.

"Maybe you should go rest," Raven said, helping him up.

"Yeah, I think so too," Robin said, standing up. His body ached all over. When he took a step, his leg wouldn't stand. He fell down.

"Robin!" Cyborg said, lending a hand.

"Thanks, Cyborg," Robin said. Then he shivered. "Why am I so cold?"

"You're in shock. Ususally when someone you care about dies, you go into shock," Raven explained. "All of us went into shock, but we could still walk. You must care about her a lot."

Robin looked down. "You have no idea."

Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder. "Want me to help you?"

Robin sighed again. He was weaker than ever, but he hates to admit it. "No thanks."

"Dude, you need help. Cyborg, you take Robin to his room," Beast Boy ordered.

"All right, man," Cyborg said, putting Robin's arm around his neck.

Robin smiled weakly. "Thanks. For everything. This might take a while for me to get use to. You know. With Starfire gone and everything....."

"Don't worry. We'll help you get through it."

Suddenly, the bell rang. There was trouble.

Robin became stronger. "Titans! Trouble! Cinderblock has escaped from the prison cell, again!"

"But are you sure you can walk?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Robin said, "i still have a job."

_Cinderblock_ roared. He grabbed a rock and threw it towards the prison cells. But before the rock hit the cell, someone pushed it away.

It was Raven and her dark magic. "Stop right there."

Cinderblock picked up another rock and threw it at her, knocking her down.

"Ugh!" Raven grunted, flying backwards.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, running towards Cinderblock.

But Cinderblock grabbed him tight. Robin couldn't move.

Then Cyborg shot Cinderblock, making him trip.

He roared again and grabbed him with his other hand. "Beast Boy! Help!"

"I'm a little busy here!" Beast Boy shouted, trying to fight off the prisoners. One by one, they climbed over Beast Boy and tied him up, making him immobile.

Cinderblock laughed a rocky laugh. Just when he was about to throw them across the town, a green starbolt shot him, making him fall.

Robin gasped._ Wait, a green starbolt? No......_"Starfire?"

A figure with long red hair and a purple uniform merged from the ground. "Leave. My. Friends. Alone."

She shot another starbolt at him again, which made him drop everyone. Then, she punched him all the way to the edge and shot a starbolt which made him fall off the cliff.

Seeing someone fall off the cliff made Robin and Starfire flinch.

"Starfire!" Robin said, sprinting towards her and giving her a big hug. "But, how?"

Starfire smiled. "Tamaranians have a longer life span than most humans. We have actually 2, but since I have already used my first one, I am like any other human."

"Starfire!" Beast Boy yelled, pushing Robin away and turning into a dog. He licked her all over her face.

Starfire giggled. "Please stop, friend. Your tongue tickles me."

Beast Boy turned back into a human. "Sorry. But we missed you so much! Especially someone."

Robin composed his face, but on the inside his heart was beating fast.

"Hey! Star!" Cyborg shouted, running to her. "how did you-"

"It's a long story," Robin said.

"Starfire!" Raven said, walking next to her. "I missed you! i thought you were gone!"

"Oh Raven!" Starfire said, hugging her. "I have also missed you, too!"

"Raven gasped. "Can't. Breathe!"

She released her grip. "I am sorry for scaring you, my friends."

Robin cleared his throat. "I have missed you, Starfire."

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy looked at each other and smiled. "We'll leave you alone."

Robin stared into her beautiful, green eyes that shines in the sunlight. "So, uh, where have you been?"

"I have been in the tamaranian's shell. When we lose ine of our life, we turn into shells," Starfire said, smiling.

Robin blushed. "So, uh. I have something to tell you."

"You may tell me."

"Um, I don'y know how to put this....."

They were silent for a while.

"Robin loves you," Beast Boy said, breaking the silence.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled, his face turning red.

"You do?" Starfire asked.

"Um, uh, yeah."

"Well then, I love you too," Starfire said , leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

Robin was surprised. At first he felt awkward, but then it turned soft and nice. Her lips felt like heaven.

Starfire leaned away. "That is what you do when earthlings love each other, correct?"

Robin was dizzy. "Correct."

Starfire laughed and kissed him again. And at that very moment, in their minds, everything was forgotten except for one thing.

_"I love you."_

thank you for reading my stories. i hoped you enjoyed them. i will continue to create more for many other stories, including more of this one! this one is the last one. :( but i shall continue to make more :)


End file.
